Fire Dragon
The Fire Dragon '''is one of the two dragon species that roams the Overworld. It is most famously known for its fire-breathing and flight abilities, as well as its formidable reputation. Dragons have 7 natural attacks: fire breath, fireball, bite, grab-and-shake, tailwhip, wing beat, and aerial tackle. Dragons progress through 5 stages of development, where they grow larger, stronger, and more terrifying. Spawning Fire dragons spawn in biomes that are classified as either hilly or mountainous, and that have a temperature above -0.5.There are 4 variants of Fire Dragon. They are naturally hostile to players, zombies, and most animals. A wild dragon cannot be tamed and a tame dragon can only be achieved through hatching an egg. Younger dragons spawn on the surface, whereas older ones lurk in caverns beneath the ground. Drops Loot from a fire dragon generally depends on the stage of a dragon. All dragons drop Dragon Bones and the corresponding Dragon Scales to their color. Usually, a Dragon Skull and a Dragon Heart are dropped as well. But by far the most important loot a dragon corpse can produce are Dragon Eggs, which only drop from a female stage 4-5 dragon. Behavior Dragons that spawn naturally are usually very hungry, and will search for farm animals to eat. Dragons using flame attacks will scorch all blocks in the area, turning them into Charred Blocks. They will also create devastating fires. Wild, sleeping dragons can be woken if a player breaks a Gold Pile, or if they open a nearby chest. Dragons will rarely eat meat items that are dropped on the floor. Combat It is suggested that one bring many potions of both fire resistance and regeneration in order to fight a dragon. Depending on its size, decent armor and a shield may be necessary. A bow with many arrows is a must, as dragons can fly away while in a fight. If a dragon is being fought on the surface, it is usually a stage 3 or lower dragon. They will switch between melee and ranged attacks. The dragon might also be able to fly to a very tall height in order to evade attacks. A dragon found in a cavern is usually a stage 4 or 5, meaning its melee attacks will be much stronger, and it will be able to breath fire for a longer time. Diamond armor and weaponry(or higher) is recommended. Once a dragon is killed, its body will remain. Right-clicking on it will allow the player to loot it. It is advisable to put out all nearby fires while looting the dragon, as dragons have a tendency to engulf nearby areas in a huge amount of flames. Hatching *See Dragon Egg* Fire dragon eggs must be placed within a fire to start the hatching process. Once the eggs starts moving, it will take a few minutes to hatch. It is noted that the fire must be kept burning until the egg hatches, so netherrack is recommended. Tamed Behavior Baby dragons are very small creatures no longer than a single block. It takes 25 days for a dragon to progress from a stage, and 125 for them to reach maximum size. Their growth rate can be improved by feeding them Dragon Meal. Each feeding will grow them by 1 day. If a dragon is stage 1, it can be clicked on with an empty hand in order to put the baby on the owner's shoulders. A player can have a maximum of 3 dragons on their shoulder at a time. Dragons stage 3 and up can be mounted by interacting with them with an empty hand. '''WASD controls are used, and Spacebar makes the dragon rise, and if held for over a second they begin to fly. X''' lowers the dragon, and '''Shift is used to dismount. R''' makes it breath fire, and '''G makes it use a strike attack, attacking the mob the player is currently looking at. A Dragon Command Staff can be used to order the dragon to either stay, or to wander. Dragon Horns can be used to summon and desummon the dragon via an item. A Dragon Bone Flute can be made in order to bring a flying dragon to the ground. Inventory A dragon's inventory has 4 slots, each for a different part of Dragon Armor. Breeding Two dragons can be bred if they are opposing genders and stage 4 or higher, by crafting and utilizing Fire Lily Mixture. They are bred in the same manner as other vanilla animals. Skeletons Fire dragon skeletons naturally spawn in desert biomes. They can provide a good source of Dragon Bone for players hoping to craft Dragon Bone tools. Gallery